


What Happens at Bars

by solstar16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcochol, Bars, Bloody Mary - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Life Lessons, Percy is drunk af, Stood Up, Swimming, The Unknown, bartenders with names Percy can't remember, cuteness, drunk percy, philosophical drunk, pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstar16/pseuds/solstar16
Summary: Percy gets stood up and ends up at a bar, only to meet a really pretty girl who may touch hearts with him. Drunk Percy or Philosophical drunk Percy AU





	What Happens at Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Percy gets stood up and ends up at a bar, only to meet a really pretty girl who may touch hearts with him.

15 shots. How was he not dead?

Percy sat at the bar stool alone. It was a night when usually people didn't come to the bar, all lonely with the lack of customers to warm the atmosphere. His feet dangled off of his stool as he swung his umteenth shot of fireball down his throat.

Ah. Much better.

You see, Percy was stood up today by the prettiest girl to ever walk New York University that he finally, finally got the guts to ask out on a date with him. But It wasn't that that had caused him to drink this much in sorrow; it was the news he got from his roommate Zack that she was fucking the shit out of Tyler King right now, right at this moment at the party that he'd thrown for his 21st birthday.

Very elementary cool kid of him, really. The throwing a birthday party part at his fucking golden rich house.

Percy knew he wasn't invited and Zack was, because Tyler King and Percy were 'unintentional' swim rivals for the swim team they're in currently for the school. Percy, being the better, beat the record by a minute which is totally high off in history. Percy did realize that Tyler King was the best swimmer until Percy transferred into New York University from a Cali school, only to be crushed by the new kid with a new record for the school that hasn't been broken in 30 years.

Ever since Tyler started hating him, he asked himself the same question many times.

Was being a natural good swimmer a sin?

"What?"

Percy blinked and looked to his right, seeing a pretty blond girl sitting right next to him with a Bloody Mary in her hand, a phone in the other. Emphasize on pretty, though, because _hell_ she was pretty, like those eyes were going to pierce his soul and shit whatnot-

Wait, did he just voice his thoughts? He was annoyed that she didn't get it the first time, though. "I said, is being a natural good swimmer a sin?"

The pretty girl looked confused as she took another sip from her cocktail drink and setting her phone down on her table like she was going to really listen to him. "No, it's not," she paused to look at the table, only to look back at him. "Do you think it is?"

"Well _yeeaah_ ," he dragged. He put down his glass in which he almost smashed, which caused a few evil glances from the bartender guy that was currently filling in another guy's glass. Sorry bro. "If you happened to break the fucking college record by a minute. _Eeeeveryone_ hates you. I mean-!"

Percy shot his arms into the sky and drew a big circle, half and half with each arm. "Everyone! I mean- I don't hate Tyler! He's pretty nice except for the fact that right now he's fucking Isabel's brains out because he _knows_ it will piss me off, 'cause she was supposed to be my date! For tonight!"

When Percy glanced at her way, he'd seen that she'd set down her drink and tilted her chin to the right and set her face on her left fist. Hallucination or not, she was really pretty now that she showed her whole face instead of half of it.

Well, if she was a hallucination, he'd might as well make it count and just let her listen to his rambling. He needed to get rid of steam that doesn't pour out on swimming anymore.

"I poured all my guts trying to ask her out," Percy slurred, his head slumped down. He tried to order another bottle of fireball, but he sorta forgot the words to ordering. "Ugh. You know? She was my crush since _high school_. High school! I got luu-ucky that we even ended up in NYU together."

"Wow. High school. That must be bad for you." the girl took a drink and looked back at him. "You go to NYU?" 

"Yes. I do." His eyes widened as if realizing something. "Yeeah! I do! Wanna marry her. Wait, no I don't. No, no, no, no, I don't! I don't want any of King's remainder sperms when I have sex with her eventually. That'll be _soooo_ gross."

"So you swim?" The girl with the pretty blond hair and face ignored his statement.

"Yeahhhh... At NYU. Sometimes at the pool. I admit that I sometimes play at the kid's section and pretend to be someone's dad so I don't get.. Caught. I like kids, you know? Kids are life."

The girl laughed silently to herself, and Percy realized with caution that her eyes crinkle into cresent moons when she does. They are moons. Like, pretty moons. Her eyes were gray, which are moons? Yeah. Moons.

"Whatsyourname?" He slurred, putting his chin on both of his fists. "I'd like to know." He really did.

Well, at least his drunk mind really did.

"Annabeth." The girl simply replied. She took a sip of her drink again and set it down, flashing him a red smile.

"Annabeth," he repeated after her, after a brief pause. It sounded a little foreign on his tongue. It was a very weird name. If he'd get a girl-lamb, he'd name it Annabeth. But this wasn't the point. "Are you a hallu- hallucim-"

"Hallucination?"

"Yeah," Wait, no, he needed to tell her that her eyes- "You have moons on your face."

He saw her blink. "Excuse me?" She looked confused with the sudden change of subject, which Percy's drunken mind seemed to catch.

Was this not a compliment? "You have moons on your face," He made zeros with his thumbs and index fingers, placing it on his eyes and smiling. "Two pretty moons. They're like, full at normal, but when you laugh, they're like, cresent," he placed his elbows back on the table, followed by his chin on his fists. "They're pretty, you know. They also have a crater. In the very middle. It's _veeeerrrry_ preeeeetty."

The girl gave him a weird smile and laughed a little. There goes a few nights on her face, turning her eyes cresent. "Thanks. You have pretty eyes too."

"Yeah," he nodded. He knew. "I've been told that a... a couple of times. They're 'sea green' like eeeeveryone makes puns about. 'Cause I like the water and all." He frowned. "Pfft. Whatever. If Isabel likes those dull brown eyes like Tyler enough to fuck him, then I don't need these." He picked on his eye and started to rub them.

Percy then waved his hands about, all in the air and all. The pretty girl next to him took another sip, the last one, and ordered another from the bartender. Percy, although drunk, could clearly see what was happening against the two; the bartender Harry or whatever the hell his name was was flirting with the pretty blonde girl while taking down the second order. She didn't seem very phased by the guy, though. She just dropped a smile and there, though her moons weren't cresent. But he was drunk. He couldn't really tell the difference.

Life wasn't fair when you always lost the girl. And he means _the_ girl.

"You know what, you?" He pointed to her and raised an eyebrow, as if to prove a point. Pretty girl Annabeth's eyes widened into full moons. "It's not faaaaiir, that all the other guys get the good girls. You know? If life's like that, I can't have it." Percy crossed his arms. "Nope."

The bartender Harry or Henry or Harrison or whatever came back with the drink, another Bloody Mary- man, there is nothing sexier than a pretty nice girl ordering Bloody Marys- and she quietly thanked him before turning her attention to Percy before Harriet or whatever could do say anything more.

She stirred a toothpick around the alcoholic drink. Her gray eyes payed close attention to him with caution and yet intimidation that Percy started to get half-scared. "Um..."

"You do have a name, right?" She stopped stirring the drink. She looked at his eyes, which he realized now were a really dense gray.

Wow. That kinda ruined the image Percy had in mind.

"Yes?" He turned his body on the stool towards her. He indeed almost fell off. He gained himself, but he had a need to touch his hair up. "Percy. Wha 'bout you?"

"I already told you," she took a sip of her drink again and smiled. "Stressful day, I take it?"

"Wow. You are good at uh- summeriz, summeri-" He rubbed his eye with his hand, and then put both hands up as a gesture of surrender. "I give up."

"Did you mean that I'm good at summerizing things?"

Wow. She was smart too.

"Yeah." He smiled in his state of drunkeness. He leaned on his palm again and looked at her, his drunk smile still stuck on his face. ""What 'bout you? Is it stressful for you toooo?"

Her eyes went by a few nights again. "A little. Ended a five year relationship with my now ex boyfriend today. Which is why I'm at the bar."

Percy kinda frowned. "Oh I'm sorry. Why did you break it?"

"He cheated on me," the pretty girl took another heartful sip, ran her hand through her blond curls. "With his ex. Which is fine, just gives me another excuse to break up with him. I was going to do this sometime, anyways. It was only a matter of time." 

Her hand that had run through her hair went to her eyes. Percy couldn't register what she was doing, but his reflexes told him to feel bad. Percy looked at his glass and twirled the inside with his fingertip. "Then... You there and I.. Aren't very diff...erent."

"Yeah?" she looks at him. "How?"

"You know?" Percy had an idea that could make her feel better. But it was gonna take some biiiig words. Drunk Percy's bad on big words, but for this girl he will try. "I may be kinda... Tipsy? But I feel like a light bulb right now. 'Cause I need to tell you something."

She nodded, which encouraged him to go on.

"Well first of all... Annabeth?" She nodded. "Annabeth. You did not do anything wrong. That jerk just made a horrible, horrible mistake. I mean... You're so preeeetty. Aaaaaany guy would be lucky to have you."

She smiled, the moons changing, and it made Percy instantly feel better. It boosted an energy like adrenaline. His self confidence. He needed to tell her more. "And your eyes... They're soooo pretty. How do you get those? Do you buy them before you're born? OR did you get them transplanted from a goddess?!" Percy gasped. "That would make toooootally sense!"

She laughed this time. "No, I'm pretty sure they're mine."

"Are they for sale?"

"No, Percy."

Percy pouted. "What a shame. Get pretty eyes from goddess- that's my new New Year's Resolution."

Red lips sitting next to him touched the glass of a red drink. He needed to continue before all that red was gone.

"Life, my dear pretty lady, is hard. But be, believe me. It gets... betterrr. I'm sorry that bad guy d-did that to you. But trust me. There's... Better people. Yeah. Better. Better. Butter...?"

He wanted buttered toast now. He didn't know why.

Before those lips could part, Percy blurted, "WAIT! I want to say one last thing... When life throws you lemons? Throw them away! You don't haaaaaaave to eat those or anything, you know? You have...uh, uh... Options. Yeah. So don't. Wait.. Don't whhhaaat... Fuck I forgot. But you didn't." He gave her a sly smile. "I know you didn't. You seem smart."

The girl smiled and put down the now empty glass. "Thank you, Percy." She got her bag and took out her wallet. "Your drink's on me, for having such a night then cheering me up."

"Oh. Thank youuuuu."

"And for the record," She said as she put in her wallet back inside her purse, "I go to NYU also. I guess I'll be seeing you sometime at the pools?"

"I have a meet next Wednesday... I think?"

She smiled and shouldered the bag on her shoulder. Her eyes crinkled, another few nights across. "I'll see you, Percy."

After she left, Percy looked at his empty glass which still stunk of fireball. He smiled and giggled to himself. Maybe being stood up by the prettiest girl to walk on NYU wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
